Sugar Rush: The Wedding
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: It's Jubileena and Swizzle's wedding day. What will happen during the whole ceremony? Sequel to Sugar Rush: Circus Nightmare.


_"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 9th 2109"_

Jubileena woke up bright and early for the day. Now, that day wasn't any ordinary day. It was her and Swizzle's wedding day. She presumed that Swizzle wouldn't even be up for at least another hour, so she started getting ready for the day. For breakfast, she had some cherry waffles, but she really wasn't that hungry. She just couldn't wait to be married to her best friend. Vanellope, Citrusella, and P.I.X.A.L. were her bridesmaids, with Citrusella being Jubileena's maid of honor because of their close sibling bond, and they were going to pick Jubileena up and take her to the location of the wedding in order to get ready.

Once Vanellope, Citrusella, and P.I.X.A.L. had arrived in a limousine, they were off to Sugarcube Cove, which was where Jubileena and Swizzle decided to get married. As much as they loved the racetrack and the area surrounding it, the cove was beautiful. All of the dresses and suits had already been delivered to Sugarcube Cove, so they never had to worry about them. The four of them were chatting and putting makeup on when P.I.X.A.L. said that she would do Jubileena's hair. Originally, Jubileena's plan was to just wear it as she normally did, but Vanellope, Citrusella, and P.I.X.A.L. talked her out of it. Jubileena wasn't allowed to peek until P.I.X.A.L. was done, but she did know that there was a curling iron involved, which did not thrill her. After a long hour of styling and presumably curling, P.I.X.A.L. was done and Jubileena did admit that she was glad that she had her hair done. It was completely done in tight curls that were chin length, and Jubileena knew that Swizzle would love it.

The hour of Jubileena and Swizzle's marriage approached fast, and it was time for Jubileena to put her dress on. It was a floor length red ball gown, but it was tinted light pink and had a dark red sequin belt that tied into a bow in the back. Vanellope wore her pink princess dress, while Citrusella and P.I.X.A.L. wore knee length bridesmaids dresses (Citrusella's dress was dark purple with a dark blue ribbon belt, while P.I.X.A.L.'s dress was light gray with a dark gray ribbon belt).

Eventually, it was time to walk down the aisle outside. After Vanellope, Citrusella, and P.I.X.A.L. had gone down the aisle, Jubileena became nervous. She couldn't see anything because she was behind a very large and convenient bush. The music began to play and she turned the corner with a bouquet of blue and pink flowers in her hands. Swizzle had chosen Cinndon and Captain Kaiser as his groomsmen, with Rancis as his best man. Jubileena and Swizzle had invited the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, all of the game characters in the arcade, the rest of the Disney Characters, the Nickelodeon Characters, and everyone related to Candi and Timothy to the wedding. Eventually, Jubileena saw Swizzle and she wasn't nervous anymore. After her walk, Jubileena joined hands with Swizzle and Sour Bill, who had been asked to be the pastor for the wedding, began the ceremony. Jubileena and Swizzle said their vows, and Sour Bill pronounced them husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sour Bill announced.

Jubileena and Swizzle kissed each other, and they were now married. After getting married, Jubileena, Swizzle, and everyone else made their way to the reception, which was also outside. There were pink and blue lanterns hanging everywhere across poles on strings, and lots of tables that were full of flowers and fancy dishes. They had anything and everything to eat. The cake was very... traditional. It was a vanilla cake that had white icing, fancy icing work, and light pink flowers. Candlehead had been in charge of making the cake, and Swizzle had instructed her as to what to put on the cake. He was a gentleman and got Jubileena her cake nicely. Jubileena smiled and totally smashed her cake in Swizzle's face.

Next came the throwing of her bouquet. Jubileena threw it and Taffyta managed to catch it.

Finally, came the part of the night that Jubileena was looking forward to... dancing. Jubileena and Swizzle did the first dance to some romantic song, and then everyone else joined in dancing. Soon everyone, even Turbo, was dancing and having a great time. Jubileena refused to leave Swizzle's side (except for one time when she went to the bathroom) for the entire night. However, as wonderful of a day it had been, Jubileena was relieved to get into the limousine with Swizzle at the end. Cans rattling and all, the two of them were ready to start a new adventure, and Swizzle made Jubileena feel like the most special person in the arcade.


End file.
